No miren arriba
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Viñeta: Cuando Blaise les advirtió que no voltearan a ver, debieron de haberle hecho caso o al menos recordar que esas malditas cositas verdes con bolitas rojas estaban colgadas por todas partes del colegio durante navidad.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K. Rowling_

**Pretendía que esto fuera parte de un reto que vi sobre un muerdago, pero no lo considero material de concurso... es demasiado sin sentido y no creo que esté a la altura. Sé que puedo escribir mejor y tener mejores ideas, es cuestión de retomar el hilo, las ganas y aumentarle el sueldo a mis musas xD**

**En fin, ojala lo lean y lo disfruten ^^ ¡Besos!**

* * *

**No miren arriba**

—Yo que ustedes me quitaba de ahí —había dicho Blaise con una ceja enarcada cuando los había visto discutir a mitad de un pasillo de Hogwarts. Él como siempre haciendo uso de ego y arrogancia, negándose a desviar su camino solo porque ella se había atravesado frente a él. A su vez, ella hacía uso de su testaruda persistencia, manteniéndose firme en su posición, mientras lo llamaba poco hombre por no tener modales con ella. Astoria y Draco, peleando verbalmente como de costumbre, sin importar la fecha que fuera e ignorando por completo a los demás. Claro que en esa ocasión debieron de haberse tomado el tiempo de escuchar razones.

—Que se quite él —había contestado la castaña.

—Que se quite ella —había replicado Malfoy al mismo tiempo.

—Bueno, entonces solo no miren hacia arriba —les había advertido ante la necedad y rodando los ojos al saber de ante mano lo tercos que eran esos dos. Aunque quizás en el fondo lo había hecho con intención, porque sabía que lo que le daba curiosidad saber lo que pasaría si ellos notaban que estaban debajo de uno de los tantos muerdagos que colgaban en el techo durante aquella apoce en Hogwarts.

Los ojos grises y verdes no se tardaron en visualizar una plantita verde con bolitas rojas colgaba justo encima de ellos. Como par de cabezas duras que eran, habían hecho justamente lo que el moreno les había advertido que no hicieran. No sabían si reír o echarse a llorar por la estúpida tradición que existía en torno a esa desdichada planta. Bajaron la mirada, topándose de frente el uno con el otro. Entablaron un intenso contacto visual, preguntándose en silencio que era lo que debían de hacer. Darse la media vuelta y actuar como si no hubieran visto nada era lo más lógico pero sin darse cuenta, un grupito de tontas leonas se había hecho presente y entre sus cuchicheos se podía escuchar como hablaban del desdichado muerdago que estaba sobre ellos.

—Serán tontos —murmuró el Slytherin que ahora los observaba con cierta diversión y cruzado de brazos.

—¿Que están esperando? ¿O es que son muy cobardes para hacerlo? —les molestó una chica de curso superior que llevaba una bufanda de Ravenclaw y que se había detenido a no mucha distancia de ellos en compañía de otras chicas.

—Mierda —masculló el auto-proclamado príncipe de las serpientes, escuchando las risas de aguilas y leonas que estaban aprovechando la oportunidad para regresarle las humillaciones que en algún momento posiblemente les había hecho pasar.

—Lo haces y te convierto en sapo —amenazó Astoria entornando los ojos cual serpiente, pues sabía que el rubio frente a ella tenía demasiado amor propio como para dejar que lo ridiculizaran por una tonta tradición y era muy capaz de mandar al carajo su enemistad para mantener su buena imagen.

Draco le sostuvo la mirada a la pequeña Greengrass, debatiéndose entre mandarlos al demonio a todos y largarse o demostrar que no era un cobarde y besarla. Casi se estaba decidiendo por la primera opción, porque realmente no era tan importar lo que unas niñas chismosas anduvieran hablando de lo que había, o mejor dicho, no había hecho. Sin embargo, cuando observó como por el pasillo se acercaban las comadrejas Weasley, el asunto escaló importancia. Ese par de gemelos eran unos conspiradores de primera y casi podía imaginarse con lujo de detalle como le contarían a toda la escuela que se había negado a besar a una tonta chica. Era su hombría la que se ponía en juego si esos dos veían que se largaba de ahí, dejando a Astoria bajo el muerdago.

—No me agrada más que a ti —fue lo último que pronunció el heredero Malfoy antes de tomar a la joven castaña y estampar sus labios contra los de ella. ¡Ahí estaba, ya lo había hecho!

Los ojos verdes se abrieron con sorpresa, al igual que los de Blaise que les veía sin dar crédito, mientras las chicas que habían estado observando solo reían y retomaban su camino sin darle la mayor importancia. Incluso los gemelos Weasley pasaron de largo a su lado, haciendo un par de bromas.

Draco había agarrado fuerte a la niña para que no se le fuera a escapar y había prolongado el beso hasta que su sentido de supervivencia le dijo que nadie más estaba a la vista. Solo entonces, cuando el aire le faltó, soltó a Astoria, para recibir de lleno una cachetada en todo lo que era su mejilla derecha.

—¡Serás idiota! —acusó ella, completamente roja.

—Solo fue un beso, Mini-Greengrass —se defendió, sobando su adolorido rostro y dedicándole una mirada desdeñosa.

El rubio ya no obtuvo respuesta, la pequeña serpiente salió corriendo por la misma dirección en la que había venido momento antes, dejando a Draco y a Blaise solos.

—Como Daphne se entere, te mata —informó el moreno, negando con la cabeza y obteniendo un gesto de incomprensión por parte del otro chico—. Posiblemente ese haya sido su primer beso —explicó tranquilamente, para luego sonreír burlón—. Y aunque no fuera así, estamos hablando de Daphne y de que acabas de besar a su hermana menor contra su voluntad —agregó riendo por la forma en la que el rostro del rubio se desencajaba al considerar las consecuencias.

Zabini se marchó, riendo un poco hasta perderse al final del pasillo y dejando a Malfoy bajo el desdichado muerdago que volteó a ver con ojos asesinos. Viera por donde lo viera, esa plantita lo había metido en problemas y solo por ello, sacó su varita para murmurar:

—Incendio —maldijo sin titubear, viendo como el adorno se quemaba hasta convertirse en cenizas. Solo entonces abandonó también aquel pasillo, no fuera que encima lo fueran a castigar por andar destruyendo propiedad de la escuela, eso era lo último que le faltaba. Lo mejor era ir a buscar a Crabbe y Goyle, necesitaría guardaespaldas como la rubia Greengrass se enterara de lo que había hecho. Aunque si era honesto consigo mismo, no había estado nada mal el beso, aún sentía el sabor a durazno de la boca de esa niña que lo sacaba de sus casillas.

* * *

**¿Criticas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Mentadas? ¿Algo?**

**Siento que no ando con derechos a pedir Review después de todo el tiempo que he andado desaparecida, sin publicar y sin comentar vuestras historias, pero ya saben que cualquier cosa que me quieran decir la recibo con los brazos abiertos c:**

**¡Gracias por leer y besos!**

**Pd. ¡He visto que hay montón de historias nuevas de Drastoria por aquí y me hace muy feliz!**


End file.
